CarrieSpider-Man Oneshot
by Venom-In-Florida
Summary: A oneshot if the book Carrie had turned out differently with some help from Peter Parker...


**Hello, fans! So recently I've become interested in Stephen King novels and stumbled upon one that struck me particularly... Carrie. You know the story. I am f*cking tired of his novels having depressing endings so I thought, "What if Peter had asked her to the prom instead? What if there was a happy ending for once?" So this is the result. Don't expect it to become a series, because it probably won't. Happy reading!**

Peter was listening to his mission briefing.

"Now listen, our otherworldly sources tell us that if we don't do something, a lot of people will die in this town tonight," Nick Fury said. "According to Thor, a handsome guy named Tommy will ask a girl named Carrie White" (he held up a picture of a pretty girl about 14-15) "to prom, where something (we don't know what) will trigger a telekinetic attack from Carrie and destroy most of the town and kill 75% of its population. Your job is to prevent that in any way necessary WITHOUT REVEALING YOUR POWERS. Is that clear, Mr Parker?"

Peter looked right at him and said, "Yes, sir." "Good," Fury replied. "DO NOT FAIL. We only have one shot at this."

:::::::::::::::::::::

Carrie White was mortified about what had happened yesterday. She wanted to curl up somewhere quiet and cry. She was on her way to her next class when something incredible happened.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Peter was muttering to himself about his mission and how weird it was when he spotted the target: Carrie White, the recently humiliated girl. He told himself to calm down, he was Spider-Man, he had handled a guy in a flying bird suit and another guy with holograms and shit, for God's sake.

He saw another girl whispering to the guy known as Tommy, Peter had to act quickly. He tried not to blush or look stupid.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Carrie was at her locker dropping off and picking up books when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and standing there, looking like he wasn't sure what to do, was a boy about her age. He was tallish, with light brown hair, a cute kind of face, and a shirt that said, "Lettuce: the taste of sadness." He looked kind of nervous but not too much.

He looked at her and said, "Hey, I'm Peter... I was wondering if you would like to go to Prom with me?"

Carrie was shocked. She had never been spoken to by boys before. And now here was a cute one who wanted to take her to Prom!

She was a little bit shocked, but answered, "Um... yes! Yes, that would be great! Thank you!" "No problem," he said, with a kind of relieved sigh, like he was expecting to be rejected.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Peter was relieved that the plan was going smoothly and easy. He told Carrie, "Great! See you tonight!" and left.

He headed back to the secret base disguised as an RV a mile from the school and went inside.

He rode the elevator to the bottom floor and entered Fury's office. He went up to him and said, "Sir, Phase 1 successful. I asked her out and she said yes." "Good, Parker," Fury said. "Remember, be on the lookout for any danger or potential triggers." "Yes sir," Peter said and went to get ready.

He picked out a handsome black suit and red necktie for the Prom.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Carrie was so happy and excited she could barely concentrate on her classes for the rest of the day. When the final bell rang she packed up her stuff and went home. Her mom was praying, as usual.

Carrie walked over to her and waited for her to be done before telling her, "Mom, a super nice guy just asked me to the Prom. I'm making a dress for myself." Her mom reacted as expected: "No, Carrie, I don't want you going to the Prom with a boy, blah blah blah..."

Carrie ignored her and went upstairs to make the dress.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Chris and Billy were finishing the rigging of the Prom voting and the buckets of pigs blood and left.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Peter was waiting outside the gym for Carrie when there she was, in a beautiful red dress and makeup. He told himself, "It's just a mission, you have to go home in a few days, don't fall in love..."

She reached him and said, "Should we go in?" "Yeah, sure..." Peter replied. They walked in. The gym was decorated pretty well, with balloons and stuff everywhere. They danced a bit and talked amongst each other quietly.

After an hour, the voting was being announced. Everyone clambered to the stage to see who would be crowned King and Queen of Prom. The announcer looked at his card and said, "And this year's Prom King and Queen are... Peter Parker and Carrie White!"

There was polite clapping as Peter and Carrie walked up to the thrones and sat down. Suddenly Peter's Peter Tingle went nuts and he grabbed Carrie and jumped off the stage. Buckets with red liquid in them tumbled all over the thrones and splattered them red. He was glad he had avoided that because that might have been the trigger for the attack.

Peter turned to Carrie and said, "Are you ok, Carrie?" She looked shocked to see the red thrones. She looked up at him, smiled, and said, "I'm alright, thanks for helping me like that." Peter was relieved that nothing had happened to trigger an attack. "No problem," Peter said. "Hang on, I've got to make a phone call..."

Peter stepped outside and dialed Fury's number. "What, Parker? Has an attack happened?" "No, Mr Fury, I was wondering if I could take Carrie home with me."

After 10 minutes of arguing, it was decided that Carrie could go home with Peter IF she wanted to. Peter went back inside the gym and asked her, "Carrie, I know this is sudden, but would you like to come home with me? I live in Queens in New York but..." "Yes, I will!" Carrie had never been so happy. She was leaving a horrible place with horrible students and a horrible mother to go to New York and would probably never see this town again.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

"Aunt May? I'm back... and I've got a roommate for you to meet..."

**So that's my oneshot. Maybe if I get enough requests I'll make a sequel. Read and review!**


End file.
